


Right In Front of Me

by hopesbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay Awakening, best friend Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Wanda’s your best friend. The only person who knows you completely. So if she’s your friend, why does her going on a date bother you so much?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Right In Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @hopesbarnes!  
> P.S. there will be a part two to this!

Parents call their kids special every day. It’s nothing new. Moms and Dads all over the world think their kid is unique and that they’re different from every other child out there. Your parents though? They were spot on. You  _ were _ special, and not in the way they led you to believe.

You first learned about your powers when you were 13 years old. One minute you’re eating dinner with your parents. Discussing math tests over spaghetti. Then you felt a rush of warmth and suddenly they were eating with famous singer Stevie Nicks. (Who you had just been listening to prior to the meal). It didn’t take long for the lot of you to realize that by special, it meant mutant. Somehow, someway you were born with the ability to shapeshift. If you can picture the person, you can become that person. DNA and all. 

For the next four years, you felt alone. You learned to control your ability, and not just shapeshift all the time. But you still couldn’t let anyone get close to you. They could find out and put you in harm’s way. So no friends, or boyfriends. Just you and your parents. And you got used to being lonely. It was what was best.

Until one day when you were 17, and Tony Stark appeared at your door with an offer to become an Avenger. You had no idea how he knew, but if he could find out so could someone else. So after a quick conversation with your parents, you packed up and moved to New York to live with actual superheroes. 

It was then you met Wanda. A gorgeous girl your age, who dressed witchily and was a mutant. Just like you. She was the first person to understand what it was like. To fear what you were capable of, and to know what it’s like to hide yourself to save face. It was almost instantly the pair of you became friends. You even moved into the room beside hers and spent every possible moment you could with the girl.

Shopping trips were common (avenger’s got a nice stipend, and you had no bills), movie nights were mandatory, and just grabbing lunch dates was common between the two of you. You were attached at the hip and finally felt like you had someone in your life you could trust.

Until today.

Wanda came into your room bubbly as always and announced, “I have a date.” Suddenly it wasn’t such a good day and you didn’t know why. All your energy immediately drained and your stomach felt tight. 

“With who?” you asked walking towards your connected bathroom to avoid facing her.

“Vision! He asked me to dinner,” she yelled laying back on your bed. You could hear her sigh happily. 

“That’s exciting,” you say with forced enthusiasm. Why was this bothering you so much? You should be happy your friend has a date. 

“You’ll help me get ready, won’t you?” she asks as you leave the bathroom.

“That’s what best friends are for,” you reply sincerely. 

“Thank you!” she says and kisses your cheek before running out of the room. You move your hand to where her lips met your skin. Huh.

A few days later you were over Peter’s house to help with homework. You met him through Tony and became friends. He was the person you felt closest to after Wanda. And he was close to your age. 

You’d spent the last few days confused, angry, and in a funk and everyone let you. The adults of the tower just thought it was teenage angst. But Peter called you out on it.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” he asks between calculus questions.

“Yup totally fine!” you say half paying attention to him.

“Hey,” he says closing the textbook and looking at you. “You know you can talk to me.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong!” you sigh dramatically, “Wanda said she had a date and now I’m completely off. That’s weird right?” you ask ashamed. You should be happy for your friend.

“Can I ask a question?” he says and you smile back at him.

“Always”

“Do you think you have feelings for Wanda?” he says quietly.

“No,” you say unconvincingly, “No!” you repeat. “She’s my best friend. We hang out a lot, but it’s because we’re close. And I mean it’s normal to think she’s cute right? Anyone can see she’s attractive. Her soft skin, and pretty lips. Visions lucky really. She’s a great girl.”

Then after a moment, your eyes go wide and you turn to Peter.

In a really soft whisper, you say, “I think I’m in love with Wanda. And gay.”

“Woah,” is Peter’s response.

“Woah,” you confirm. You’re crying now and Peter pulls you in tight. 

“It’s gonna be okay. You’re going to be okay,” he says and kisses the top of your head while holding you as you cry.

After crying, you were pretty tired and sent Tony a text letting him know you were spending the night at Peter’s. He was fine with it and after Peter explained to Aunt May that you were having a bit of a gay awakening. She brought in a plate of Oreos and told you she loved you before letting the two of you watch a movie in peace. 

The next day after school you headed back to the tower to find Wanda getting ready for her date with Vision. She asked you to help do her hair, and you did while the two of you chatted about things. But as you braided her long hair you realized you really and truly were in love with her. You wanted to kiss her and hold her and date her. But she was going out with Vision, so you put that part down deep inside you and tried your best to be happy for her. 

“I’ll see you later!” she says as she grabs her purse and heads to the door.

“Have fun!” you tell her and head back to your room.

You grab the book your reading and decide to just immerse yourself into it rather than let your brain wander. Until two hours later a visually distressed Wanda opens your door.

“I thought you were on a date?” you ask and she tugs her hair out of the braid you did. She walks over to your mirror and groans at her mascara tears. “Wanda?” you ask getting up to go see what happened.

“So,” she says drawing out the oh sound. “It turns out I am in love with you.” 

“Wait WHAT?” you ask and she laughs at your shocked face.

“It took me on a date with a non-human man to realize that I’ve been in love with my best friend for a while,” she says laughing hysterically. 

“I love you too,” you rush out then put your hand over your mouth.

“You do?” she says and giggles. “What a mess we are.”

“You,” you say laughing, “Need to start your story from the top.”

“I do don’t I?” she says smiling. She grabs your arm and the two of you sit on the bed sitting with your legs crisscrossed and knees touching.

“Well,” she starts, “I was on the date with Vis. And he took me to the zoo, and it was nice. But apparently I kept talking about you. A lot. So much so in fact, he pointed it out. Said ‘You seem to talk about Y/N an abundant amount. It would seem you have feelings for her.’ Then it felt like a light bulb and I started crying and he brought me home, and I told him he’s sweet. But I can’t be with him.” 

You can’t help but have a smile across your face. On the one hand, it all feels fast. Realizing your feelings, realizing your identity, and learning she feels the same way. But on the other hand? This feels right. It feels like you always should’ve been together.

“I can’t believe this whole time you were right in front of me, and I didn’t see it,” she says and leans in closer to you. 

“You’re telling me. So, you’ll be my girlfriend now?” you ask.

“Of course dragoste,” she says and finally leans in close enough to meet her lips to yours. 

Her lips are soft and taste faintly of strawberries. Her eyes flutter close as soon as you reach a hand to brush her hair from her face, and you let yours close too. You need to savor the moment, although you’re sure there’s many more to come. Your other hand grips her waist as if telling her to stay. And she uses her hands to cup your face. The kiss lights fireworks inside you, and all you want to do is kiss her forever now. She moves softly against you and the two of you part ways and stares into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you,” she says again.

“I love you too,” you repeat once more. And you know you’ll be repeating these words to her millions more times. 

  
  
  



End file.
